


Rzeczy, które trzeba zmienić (#23 Lekcje)

by winchesters_soulmate



Series: Jedwabna poduszka [7]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1639604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate





	Rzeczy, które trzeba zmienić (#23 Lekcje)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things to Unlearn (#25 Lessons)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67843) by [ladygray99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99). 



Ian dobrze przyswoił sobie lekcje, które otrzymał w przeszłości. I chociaż teraz starał się o nich zapomnieć, to były ciągle obecne, czaiły się w ciemności.    
  
— Chodź tutaj — nakazał profesor.    
  
Ruszył ze swojego miejsca na poduszce i zaczął kierować się w jego stronę na kolanach.    
  
— Zatrzymaj się.    
  
Zamarł, jego umysł jak najszybciej starał się zrozumieć gdzie popełnił błąd.    
  
— Wstań.    
  
Ian wstał pośpiesznie.    
  
— Nie pragnę widzieć cię na kolanach. Jeśli poproszę, żebyś się ruszył wstań, przejdź i wróć do swojej poprzedniej pozycji.    
  
— Dobrze, profesorze — Wiedział, że jego głos był napięty i pełen strachu.    
  
— Czemu mam przeczucie, że masz dużo do oduczenia się?


End file.
